FNAF the Musical: Redone
by twinsister27
Summary: FNAF the Musical in Nate's Point of View and with an OC. Will have NateWantsToBattle, Markiplier, MatPat, and AJ from Random Encounters in it. Lyrics have been made into normal words. Teen for a later chapter. Reminder: Will have Supercut Ending spoilers.
1. Night 3: The Call

Chapter One: The Call

Nathan Smith, or Nate, just got inside his apartment with his mail. He opened the bill to see how much money of rent was owed. $925. Not liking to trouble his little sister with grown-up things like this, Nate sighed as he sat down and Erica, his ten-year-old sister watched the phone ring.

The siblings sat and listened as the caller left a message. It was the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who needed Nate to do the night shift because of a firearms-related incident, saying they would be able to get him a cheque on Friday. 'Are you going to take it?' Erica mouthed. Nate nodded. "Is the uniform still the same?" he asked. The caller said yes and Nate agreed to be there and hung up.

"Who was that?" Erica asked. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I worked there when you were little, remember?" Nate answered her. Erica thought for a minute. "Yeah."

"They have an opening for the night shift again and I took it," Nate explained. "It might not be much, might not be very convenient, but it's a paycheque," he sighed. "Can I come?" his little sister asked. Nate sighed. "This is why it's not convenient. Promise you'll be good?" Nate held out his pinky finger. "Promise."

Nate found his uniform and Erica packed an overnight bag, sleeping bag, and pillow. They headed to the pizzeria.

"It's been seven years since I worked at this place, a part of my life I much regret," Nate started. "I saw kids burst in tears, a bear start eating a face-" "Wait what?" Erica asked but Nate just continued. "I tried to move on and just forget...but YouTube Ad Rev isn't all that great," he finished. "Yeah," Erica said as Nate looked at the cameras on the computer screen.

"What do you do as a job here?" Erica asked. "I watch the cameras. You sleep," Nate put his sister's sleeping bag on the floor. "What if something happens?" the kid was concerned. "I'll handle it. Don't worry," he told her, showing her the way to the bathrooms and letting her get in her pajamas. "There's no reason for you to be scared," Nate said as Erica came out of the girl's bathroom in her pajamas and they went back in the office.

"Now go to sleep," Nate told his kid sister. "Easier said than done," Erica mumbled as she got in the sleeping bag.

Nate started falling asleep too, because the job is actually really boring during the night shift, and then the phone started ringing. He looked for it and couldn't find it because the desk was so messy. "Why would they keep a rotten cupcake up here? It's creepy and grotesque," he mumbled to himself, trying to keep quiet so Erica wouldn't wake up.

He cleaned off his hand by wiping it on a picture on the wall and watched the cameras. Nothing interesting happened until a camera stopped working momentarily. "Camera's gone dead. Now I'm wondering if it's all in my head-" 'Yes it's all in your head,' Nate whispered to himself before hearing an ominous voice.

He checked the other cameras and saw that Chica was headed for the kitchen, but when he tried viewing the camera for the kitchen it was blank. 'Where's she going? The screen's not showing but I could've sworn that camera was fixed,' Nate thought to himself.

Nate checked the camera and found Bonnie tied up in a closet. "Bonnie?" Nate spoke loudly, waking Erica. "Why's Bonnie there? Why's he tied up?" Erica asked. "What's that sound in my ear?" Nate asked as Chica showed up at the Prize Corner on camera.

"The music box stopped!" "Chica?" "Oh dear! Look out, he's coming for you!" "Good thing this door can be locked," Nate went over to the door. He pressed the red button, which closes the door. It didn't work. He shared a look with Erica. "What's going on?" Erica asked. "It's weird. Usually that only happens when-AHH!" The siblings were attacked by Springtrap, a green animatronic. They were both on the floor but Nate made Erica hide under the table.

Springtrap focused on Nate. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T EVEN CAUGHT UP ON STEVEN UNIVERSE YET!" "I'll save you," Freddy showed up wearing a gold cape and mask. "You gotta be kidding me..." Freddy attacked Springtrap but all it took was one hit and Freddy was done. "I changed my mind. RUN AWAY!" Nate took the advice from Freddy and got up and thought out loud. "There's nowhere to go and no place to hide. I've got no chance to fight or even pray!" Erica heard this and looked up from under the table. "He's got to be stopped!" "He's too destructive to live!" Chica and Freddy declared. Bonnie said something but his voice was muffled due to Springtrap having gagged him.

"What did he say?" Erica asked. "He said watch out for the fan!" "A little help would be great. My face is about to be filleted," Nate said. "Look! The Puppet is here to send him back to the crate!" Freddy noticed. "Watch out for your strings!" Nate said from the ground as The Puppet got killed by the fan. "Too late," Erica said.

Foxy popped out of the vents and took out Springtrap. "You really can't go one night without popping out of something, can you?" Nate remembered how Foxy would always do that. Foxy started talking and Chica translated. "He says he hid in there when Springtrap tried to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear suit." "Oh that's horrible," Nate said as Erica untied Bonnie. "Hey," Freddy said.

"Speaking of horrible," Nate said. "What do we do about this?" "The Puppet was the only one who could defend us." "Now with him gone, there's no one to stop Springtrap." "Well I know a guy," Bonnie said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Where does he live?" Nate asked.


	2. The Guy

Chapter Two: The Guy

Nate had spent the night finding the house Bonnie said the person lived at, and making a small robot with a camera synced to his laptop, which Erica decorated nicely with blue and red tape. They left it under the desk in the office and they stuffed Springtrap in the closet. They gathered their stuff and took the animatronics, and the siblings left.

Everyone was in the car-Nate driving, Erica in the back seat, and the animatronics not taking up much space, and Nate called Freddy Fazbear's to talk to AJ. "Maybe nobody's home," Bonnie said as the phone rang. "It's Freddy Fazbear's. We literally pay someone to be there," Nate said as Erica screamed and Foxy spoke gibberish. Nate quickly came back to reality to avoid hitting a car.

"It's Purple Guy," AJ greeted Nate as he answered. "Hey, it's Nate. I'm running a little late for my shift but don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can," Nate informed him. "Sounds good. By the way, did you see any of the animatronics recently? I didn't see any of them today." "No. That's weird," Nate said. "Super weird," Chica agreed. "Maybe they all got in a car and left to go find someone," Bonnie suggested. "Shh…you guys are gonna blow our cover," Freddy said.

"Sorry did you say something?" AJ asked. "No, nothing at all," Nate was amused. "Why?" Erica asked. "Are you hearing voices?" Chica asked. "Maybe the restaurant is haunted." "The souls of the undead children keep talking to you," Bonnie and Chica messed with him. "You guys, shut up!" Freddy said at the same time as Erica.

"Shh! I meant to ask, uh, if you see a green thing tied up in the closet, can you, um, not mention it to anybody?" Nate asked about Springtrap. "This old thing? I found it earlier when I was looking for the others. Kind of smells, doesn't it?" AJ commented. "You should really not touch that," Nate stressed the really. "Nah, its fine. Looks like someone burned out its wiring almost a decade ago," AJ shrugged. "I know. That's what's scaring me," Nate said.

"I should probably get back to cleaning up. This place just keeps getting crappier every single night," AJ said. "Alright, just…make sure you're out of the building by midnight," Nate said as he hung up.

"This is the place!" Bonnie stated as they parked in the driveway of a house. "What about Springtrap back at the office?" "What if he escapes out into the street?" the animatronics worried. "You guys focus on getting inside. We'll handle Springtrap," Nate reassured them, the 'we' being Nate and Erica. The siblings watched as the camera on their invention activated and Nate started controlling it via a laptop. "Hi." "Okay, let's keep them distracted."

The robot was small and had three wheels. He was primarily white, with red and blue tap to make a cute outfit. It held a blue flashlight that was turned on and had a red balloon in one hand. The file Nate had made was called , to stand for the robot's name, Balloon Boy. It also had glowing blue eyes and antennae for reception so Nate could control it.

The video footage was not the best quality but they could see what was going on. "There he is," Erica said happily as they saw the Prize Corner. "Would you kindly follow me?" Nate asked. "Hello," Balloon Boy said. Springtrap noticed the robot and chased after it as it laughed. "Is it gonna work?" Erica asked. "One mistake's all I takes and this may go bad," Nate said. "No one's there…" Erica saw the camera footage. There were no animatronics, as they were trying to get into the house, and nobody was at the Pizzeria. Nate looked at his phone. "Four more hours left for us to stall," he stated. "No one's there...?" Erica asked. "Wish I could say someone's there," Nate shrugged.

They were at Pirate's Cove and Balloon Boy was behind the curtain. He made some laughing sounds to get Springtrap's attention and then Nate made him run away. "I think I'm losing ground!" Nate said as he realized that they were approaching the end of the hallway. Springtrap blocked off the rest of the hall so Nate turned around.

Springtrap hit Balloon Boy and the antennae fell off. "That's not good," Erica knew. Balloon Boy stopped moving and the flashlight and eyes turned off. The camera footage was still up. "No, c'mon!" From offscreen they heard Springtrap. "Please get up," Nate said, repeatedly hitting the spacebar to try to get the robot to stand. Springtrap, fully aware of the camera, started trying to crash the camera. The siblings just watched, horrified, until the screen was blank.

They rushed inside the house and found a guy with black-and-red hair and glasses holding a knife to Freddy. "Please don't kill me!" Freddy said. "I'd be careful with that knife," Nate said as he walked in. "As Freddy Fazbear, he hold a special place in the hearts of children so…you should show him a little respect," Nate told him. Erica stayed behind her brother. "Are you the night shift? Are you with THEM?" the man asked. "No, I'm the Uber driver for a bunch of puppets," Nate stayed calm.

"What do you want?" Freddy got out of the man's grip. "Your help!" Chica said. "There's a killer animatronic on the loose at Freddy Fazbear's!" Freddy said. "We'd go to the police but they'd probably think we're crazy," Nate said. "Sound familiar?" Bonnie asked. "Okay wait hang on," the man said, still holding a knife. "Even if I was to believe that you talking robots didn't want to kill me; and even if I were willing to go back to Freddy Fazbear's-which I'm not," he clarified.

"What do I get out of this? Psychological damage? A horrible gruesome death? 25 years to life with a cellmate named Buffalo friggin' Bill?" Before Nate said anything, Erica thought of an answer. "Proving you didn't lie to the police would be pretty cool," she said. "Fine." The animatronics went to hug him. "Don't touch me," he threatened them using the knife.

"Want to come to our place to lay low for a bit?" Nate asked the man. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Nate, that's Erica." "Why did you bring a kid to a stranger's house?" "She's my sister, and I didn't have the time or money for a babysitter." "What's your name?" Erica asked the man. "I'm Mark. Shouldn't her parents be taking care of her, not her brother?" Mark asked. Nate and Erica exchanged a Look. "They should but they can't," Nate said. "Look, why don't we just go home, and Erica can get some sleep because she's beyond tired, and I'll tell you then," Nate whispered to Mark.


	3. The Reason

Chapter Three: The Reason

Nate, Mark, and Erica were at home with the animatronics and the animatronics and Erica were sleeping. "Why isn't your sister at school?" Mark asked. "I homeschool her. It's just easier with making videos and going to cons and stuff like that," Nate explained.  
"Anyways, why don't her parents take care of her?" Mark asked. "I do, that's why." "You're her parent?" "No. I'm her legal guardian and her biological older brother," Nate explained. "Then where are your parents?" Mark asked.  
"Mom's dead and Dad's in prison," Nate said calmly. "Why's your dad in prison?" Mark asked cautiously. "Abusing my sister." "What did he do?" "That's too deep to tell to someone I just met." "I can handle it," Mark said. "That's not why I can't tell you!" Nate snapped. "Okay, I won't ask," Mark said. There was a tense silence for a few seconds.  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," Nate said. "Anyways, some stuff happened and I ended up becoming her legal guardian once I turned eighteen," Nate said. "How old is she again?" Mark asked. "Ten. Seventeen years younger than me."


	4. The End Part 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out!

Chapter 4: The End Part 1

After that, the subject moved onto other things, like the amazing plan Nate and Mark came up with-"Survive until 6 AM."

The three humans and four puppets went back to Freddy Fazbear's that night. "That's new," Mark said as they saw a destroyed Balloon Boy. "At least Springtrap stayed distracted," Erica mumbled. "He's still in the building but without his wiring active I have no idea how to shut him down," Nate said.

"Is he actually made of spring locks?" Mark asked. "Yeah." "Spring locks tend to fail when they get wet…" "Let's drown him in the toilet!" "That's a really crappy idea," Bonnie and Chica joked. "There has to be something better than that," Freddy said. "There is," Nate got an idea. "We all know Freddy's isn't exactly up-to-code, but they do keep a fire extinguisher in every main area of the building. If we find those, we can lure him back into the office and hit him with everything we've got."

"Where can we find them?" Erica asked. "There should be one right here in the office." Mark checked. "Looks like someone already got it." "Then we have to find one from somewhere else in the building." "We could hunt them down if we knew where to look," Freddy said. "There's one in the main stage, one backstage, one in Pirate's Cove and one in the kitchen," Nate said. "What am I here for?" Mark asked. "To spring the trap," Erica answered.

"Somewhere something's hiding in the dark…" Mark mused. "Somewhere Springtrap's out there roaming free," Nate said. "Something tells me we're all gonna be…" "Dead," Erica started and Mark finished.

Nate turned the camera to Pirate Cove as Foxy arrived there. "It should be down on the floor on your let, Foxy," Nate said on the PA system. "Your other left," Erica watched. Foxy checked but the fire extinguisher wasn't there. "Oh boy," Erica said.

Freddy was looking in the main stage, but someone else got that one first as well, and the same thing happened with Bonnie backstage. Chica was in the kitchen, but the camera was disabled so the humans couldn't help. Chica said she found the fire extinguisher, and then screamed. The others moved into position to trap Springtrap.

It didn't work, but Mark did tie up Springtrap and Nate got Mark, Erica and himself covered in white powder. "That didn't go as planned," Erica commented as someone hit Nate in the head with a fire extinguisher and Erica ran to her brother. "You can say that again." "Purple Guy!" Mark yelled. "AJ, I'm…not in a great mood so drop the rope and release my murder gremlin." "You were behind Springtrap all along?" Erica asked. "He was just supposed to be scary, but he gets a little carried away," AJ explained. "Ah!" Nate got up.

"Then what was the point of all this?" he asked. "Wait…" Mark remembered what AJ told him after his first night. 'How are you getting so many hours? You're scheduled four more nights this week!' "He's just doing this because he wants more hours!" "Yeah. I would have gotten it too, if they hadn't hired you guys to do the night shift!" "You can't legally work that many hours!" Nate reasoned. "You can't legally let stinky animatronics bite children either," AJ replied. "Huh?" Erica was confused. "It was an accident!" Freddy said.

"I didn't even want this job," Nate said, disappointing all the animatronics. "I'm kind of wanted for attempted murder," Mark added. "You're just letting me have the night shift?" "As long as these guys have someone to stay up all night with," Erica referred to the animatronics. "That was a LOT easier than my plan to make you quit. I feel kinda stupid now…" "You are kinda stupid," Mark said.

"Weird, everything turned out okay," Bonnie commented as the phone started ringing and went to voicemail. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Hey, it looks like you guys managed to survive Five Nights at Freddy's. That's pretty awesome. "Uh, unfortunately…" there was a bang on the wall. "That isn't really how I expected all this to end." The door closed and the button wouldn't work. "See, I really thought you'd all turn on each other by now…but you didn't, so now I have to drop by the office," someone started cutting down the wall with a flamethrower chainsaw. "and finish the job," someone in a bear costume took off the head, speaking in their normal voice for the last two words.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Mark asked. "This is a crime scene. You're the victims" the man laughed.


	5. The End Part 2

Chapter Five

"Who are you?" Nate asked. "I'm your employer, Nate! I go by many names. Phone Guy, MatPat, Scott Cawthon." "Is one of them an evil dirtbag with a chainsaw?" AJ asked. "Why yes, actually, that one's my favourite," MatPat said as he used the chainsaw to kill AJ.

"You're gonna burn for this," Mark said. "Cool, looks like I brought the right tool for the job," MatPat said as he activated the fire part of the chainsaw flamethrower while laughing like a maniac. "Leave them alone, this is my restaurant!" Freddy said, but MatPat just kicked him and he went down.

"I should probably thank you Mark. None of us would be here tonight if you just listened to what I told you on the first night." "Don't be scared…" "They just wanna say hi!" MatPat let out another maniacal laugh. "Not all of them," Mark released Springtrap, who started attacking MatPat and activated the flamethrower chainsaw again.

"We should probably override the door controls," Nate decided. Mark pulled the controller off the wall and the door went up. "That works too," Erica said. The humans who were still alive and all animatronics except MatPat and Springtrap got out as the building burst into flames.

The next day, Nate and Erica were reading the news while talking to Mark on the phone. "They should've gone with the headline 'Freddy Fazburns'," Nate said. "That's horrible. Maybe you should go write for them," Mark said. "A job without haunted animatronics or chainsaw maniacs? Sounds boring." "Well, I heard Freddy's is opening a sister location if you wanna transfer…" "I'm getting another call." "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Buh-bye!"

"Hello?" Erica was trying to listen in, so Nate put the phone in between them. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello?" Nate got a serious look on his face. "I bet this is one call you weren't expecting." "How?" Erica asked. Nate signaled for her to be quiet. "It's probably obvious now, but I didn't die in that fire. When the police found me they also found some rather incriminating footage on those security cameras; or what's left of them anyways." Nate held his sister and looked around, feeling unsafe.

"The good news is they told me I could make one phone call, so I figured I'd give you one last ring for old time's sake. To remind you-there's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. There's no place you can hide that I won't kill you. I'll think about it every night until I get out of here and when I do-" "Um, sorry, can I put you on hold for a minute?" Nate interrupted. "What? Did you hear me?" "Don't worry, you'll love the hold music," Nate put him on hold. He hugged Erica and started walking with her, throwing his phone into the water, ending that worry.


End file.
